


uncertainties aside

by tusslee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, This is trash, angst maybe ?, but its happy i swear, im trash, just in case, spoiler for sevens name, the night he wants to "leave evidence on you", you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusslee/pseuds/tusslee
Summary: “What are you thinking so hard about?” He asks when he feels you tense in his arms. You wonder if you should voice your fears, or if they’d only pile more weight onto his already heavy shoulders. His lips trail along your neck lazily and your eyes close without your permission. It’s almost pathetic how easily you give into him, how quickly he can pull you apart and open you up. As if you’re no more complex than the lines of code he’s married to. “Tell me and I’ll tell you.” He says. It’s an offer you can’t refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't start out as smut, but what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> usually I write gay porn so I'm sorry if this is shit;; I'm probably out of my element

Saeyoung lies beside you, his eyes closed and breath even, but you doubt he’s really asleep. The man hardly ever sleeps and you’re willing to bet he’s only pretending for your piece of mind. You should be sleeping. Your body aches in places it doesn’t usually and your cheeks flame as you run your fingertips along Saeyoung’s bare chest. 

True to his word, he left evidence on you that he existed and you can’t help the way your thighs clench with the memory that’s still so vivid. Your fingers run over the marks he left along your throat and collarbone. They’re sensitive to the touch and you can tell without having to look that they’ll be there for a while.

You love him.

For someone who never used to believe in love, you find yourself thoroughly invested in the redhead beside you, whom you’ve not known long at all, but still. You love him. And if his words are true, if you dare to get your hopes up, he loves you too. 

The notion seems farfetched and it is, but neither of you have control over these types of things, so you just hope whatever god Saeyoung believes in will cut you some slack. 

You want to tell him that you think he’s beautiful. That he’s smart, and funny, and strange, but you love strange. You want to make him happy however you can and you want to love him. You want him to let you and you’re hoping perhaps from now on he will.

Saeyoung’s eyes flicker beneath his lids and he cracks one open to look at you. As you thought, he was never sleeping. “Why aren’t you asleep?” He asks in a whisper. 

“I could ask you the same.” You tease with a small smile, which he returns. 

“Touché.” He chuckles and stretches as he yawns then his arms snake around your waist and he tugs you close. One of his legs slips between yours and he buries his face in your hair, inhaling deeply as he squeezes you. He’s warm and sturdy against you, the feeling something you figure you can get used to. He’s quiet as he holds you and the silence feels like it lasts a lifetime before the faint sound of rain against the roof breaks it. He sighs against your neck and you shiver involuntarily. “Cold?” He wonders, but you shake your head. 

You don’t know where to go from here and that terrifies you. You’ve never been a planner or even anything resembling ambitious, but now the uncertainty feels like it’s eating away at you. You want to know that he’ll still be yours in the morning when the sun streams through the windows; that he’ll still love you tomorrow when you both wake up from this thing that feels so much like a dream. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” He asks when he feels you tense in his arms. You wonder if you should voice your fears, or if they’d only pile more weight onto his already heavy shoulders. His lips trail along your neck lazily and your eyes close without your permission. It’s almost pathetic how easily you give into him, how quickly he can pull you apart and open you up. As if you’re no more complex than the lines of code he’s married to. “Tell me and I’ll tell you.” He says. 

It’s an offer you can’t refuse. 

“Thinking about tomorrow,” you tell him as you wrap a leg around his waist when he rolls you over onto your back, “about whether or not you’ll still love me in the morning, or if you’ll push me away again.” He hovers over you on his elbows and his eyes search yours as your words sink in. “I’m worried this is all just a dream and that come morning, it’ll be like none of this ever happened. I’m so worried about all the uncertainties because there are so many, but it’s all we have.” You tell him as you brush his mess of hair away from his face. He abandoned his glasses hours ago, but you’re still not used to seeing him without them. If he was pretty before, he’s gorgeous now and you can’t take your eyes off him.

“I’m not good at this,” he begins as he settles his weight on you, “I don’t know anything about love, having only ever been loved by my brother and that’s completely different from this right here.” He presses his forehead to yours and his fingers thread through your hair as he holds your gaze, “I’m not good at this, but I want to be. I want to be selfish for once and I want to love you even if I don’t know how. I want you to teach me and come morning, nothing will change. I was yours from the very beginning.. I think we both know that.” He smiles and kisses you gently.

Gentle turns to desperate and when he rolls his hips against yours, you gasp into his mouth. “I told you I’d love you all night, remember?” He murmurs against your lips then his teeth are on your throat again, nipping at the sensitive skin as he fits himself between your legs. Your fingers scrabble against his shoulders, his back, anything to ground yourself as he rocks against you and you’re already aching between your thighs. It’s almost embarrassing how much you need him and he can feel it, but he says nothing as he claims your lips again and slowly drags his fingers down your stomach.

“I love you,” he reminds as he rests his forehead against yours again and his fingers dip into your heat, exactly where you need them to. Your back arches and you hiss when his middle finger circles your clit. He never takes his eyes off you and his rhythm never speeds up. It’s torture, but he keeps sucking at your skin as his fingers bring you closer and closer to the edge.

“S-Saeyoung..” You’re so close and you’re so shameless, if you were more coherent you’d see just how worked up you have him, but the only thing you can focus on is the painfully slow way his fingers circle you, slip down to dip into your wet heat, and then come right back up. Your fingers lace through his hair and you tug him impossibly closer, “I need you, I need you so badly…” You pant and you watch him bite his lip then nod. He shifts between your legs and brings his fingers to your lips, one eyebrow raised as if daring you to do it. You flick your tongue over his fingers and taste yourself, it’s erotic and he groans as you suck on them. 

It’s raining harder now, but neither of you notice, too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else. When you wrap your legs around his waist and pull him down, he finally positions himself and slides in effortlessly. You both freeze and try to catch your breath, but it’s too good and you’re so worked up already. He fits you so well. You cling to him, mumbling slurred encouragements and muffled “I love you’s” between quiet groans and gasps. It’s slow and just as passionate as the first time, his lips are desperate against yours and his fingers dig into your hips, sure to bruise, but you can’t find it in yourself to care. 

You come first with your legs trembling around his waist and your mouth open in a silent cry as your body shakes and rolls with unyielding pleasure. He fucks you through it, mumbling how good you take him and how beautiful you look like this beneath him, then he’s coming too with your name on his lips in a wrecked cry that you wish you could replay forever. He collapses on top of you and your legs fall away from his waist as he slips out. You brush his damp hair back and press your lips to his forehead as he catches his breath.

When you feel the first few drops of tears against your chest you begin to panic, but he props himself up on his elbows and smiles at you. Still, you have to ask, “Why are you crying?” He shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he chuckles then rolls you both over until he has you tight against his chest.

“I’m just happy.” He sighs after a moment and tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear as he looks up at you. “I’m just really, really happy.” You shake your head fondly then rest it against his chest and listen to his heartbeat as his strong arms squeeze you. Part of you wants to tease him for crying, but you’re not willing to ruin the mood, so you memorize the patterns on the wall instead. 

You don’t sleep and you’re willing to bet Saeyoung doesn’t either, but neither of you speak again. You watch the sky begin to lighten outside and slowly, but surely the sun rises and he’s still here with his arms around you. 

You love him and amidst all the other uncertainties, you’re sure that he loves you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally peg Seven for the type to cry during/after sex idk lmao


End file.
